That's What You Call A Dream
by Singstar4
Summary: Guys! I'm Back! I was listening to this song on the soundtrack and couldn't help but think, "What if her "Dream" came true?" This story has gone through a lot and I'm sorry for it's shortness. I hope you guys enjoy! I wrote it just for you! Rated K because it doesn't have any swearing, but it can make you sad if you know the context.


**A.N~ Hey, guys! So I wrote another really depressing Bonnie and Clyde story...I'm sorry guys, but I can't help it! Suddenly, I just start thinking about this, and then I start writing and there's no stopping me! I was listening to the song, 'That's What You Call A Dream', and I just started thinking, "What would her dream have been like if it would have happened?" and this is what I came up with:) I hope you guys enjoy this, it's been going through A LOT of changes, and it's taken all of my confidence to upload it. But as Maria says "I have confidence in confidence alone! (oh help XD)" I love you all, and enjoy!**

 **P.S - Stay until the end to hear about exciting news!**

 _Blanche stands at the sink, her hands submerged in suds and water as she scrubs the pans._

" _Mama?"_

 _She looks down at her 5 year old girl, Anna and smiles as she holds out a brush and a thick red ribbon. "Yes, Baby?"_

" _Can you braid my hair?"_

" _Of course, Baby." Blanche says, bending down to kiss her little girl's head. "Go sit at the table, I'll be there in a minute." The little girl looks up and smiles, before running to the dining room and sitting obediently. She's gifted with Buck's eyes that sparkle and his hair. Her long dirty-blonde tresses travel down to the middle of her back with a slight wave to them. She wears a flowing red dress that reaches to her knees, which are covered in bruises from rough-housing with her brothers._

 _Blanche finishes rinsing the pots and sets them to dry. She walks over to her girl and starts to brush her hair, humming a lullaby._

" _Mama?" Anna says, after her Mama finishes with her little melody._

" _Hmm?"_

" _When are Daddy and the boys gonna be home?"_

" _I don't know, Honey." Blanche says, gathering the strands and starting to weave them together. "Don't worry, they'll be here."_

 _Her girl nods slightly, not wanting to ruin her mommy's work, making Blanche chuckle. Suddenly, they hear Buck's old truck coming up the path, kicking up pebbles from the old dirt path._

" _Daddy!" Anna cries, excitedly, and starts to get up._

" _Anna!" Blanche scolds with a chuckle as she tries to finish the french braid as the little girl squirms in her seat. Finally, Blanche ties a ribbon around the end of her braid, and hugs her daughter._

" _Alright, now you can go greet your Daddy." She says, pressing a kiss to Anna's cheek before the little girl runs to the door and flings it open._

" _Daddy!" She cries as she runs to Buck. He sees her coming and sets down his toolbox, holding out his arms. She jumps into his arms and he spins her, making her giggle._

" _Where's my hug?" Blanche looks up and sees her oldest son, Gabriel, getting out of the truck, with Michael getting out behind him. Buck puts Anna down and she runs to her brothers, hugging them tightly and giggling as they tickle her._

 _Buck grabs his tools and starts walking towards Blanche, smiling with that goofy grin of his. He walks up to his wife and wraps his arms around her waist. She cups his face, and they kiss, glad to be together. They break apart, and Buck smiles at his wife._

" _Time to wake up, Blanche."_

 **A.N.~ "Time to wake up, Blanche." AHHHH! Get's me every time! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and now for my exciting news! I have been uploading these little sob fests a little ways apart, every so often one will pop up. Well, I am also working on a second one that will hopefully be longer and incorporate a lot more characters and feels! Right now it is in the tweaking and fixing stage and it should be up soon! I have been having a busy summer, so I apologize that my stories are not going up as quickly as they should. I have been going through driving classes recently, and I just got my permit last week! (My question is, what is your favorite musical? (If you don't have a favorite, or too many to count, (Believe me, I feel the same, not judging...) then, what is your favorite show to be a part of?)) I also just recently started the book, 'Eleanor and Park' and I am super excited! I really like it because even though it's for school, I love that I got to choose it myself. Let me put it this way, I got it today, and I've already gone through 100 chapters (and I'm probably going to read more after I upload this. I mean! That's a lot! Anyways, Thank you to all of you who read my short story and stayed for the TMI AN's! To show that you read through this entire thing, I am going to put a question in a random spot in this and I would like you to leave me a review or a PM with your answer! I look forward to your answers my lovelies! I will leave mine in my next Bonnie and Clyde story, so stick around! Love you guys, see you soon!**


End file.
